


Family

by bluesaturn



Series: Pride Month 2020 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: After his divorce, Hank comes out to his son.
Relationships: Cole Anderson & Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Pride Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769089
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Family

Cole isn't surprised when he hears about the incoming divorce. His parents’ marriage has been strained for as long as he can remember, possibly even since before he was born. It's not the surprising part, not really. It makes him feel sad, but perhaps more so that it was long overdue. 

He could tell his dad hadn't been happy in such a long time. Clearly both of them had only been putting on a brave face for Cole, not wanting to rip their little family apart. It had been completely unnecessary, of course. 

Cole had never had any doubts that his parents loved him, even if they didn't love each other. He had nudged his dad to talk about it every once in a while - but never with much success.

In the end, it’s his mother leaving his dad, but it doesn't really matter. His dad seems like he can actually breathe for the first time in years.

They get him a small little apartment, in the same city as Cole's college and it's nice to have his dad so close again, being able to visit without driving for hours on end. His dad puts out the mug collection that he's always had hidden away in some cartons - that his mom insisted were a waste of space - and it makes him realize how good this is gonna be for his dad. He's sad, still, but seeing his father smile more, even if he himself hasn't noticed it yet, is a good bandaid.

They're sitting on the small balcony of his dad's new apartment, his father sipping on a cola instead of a beer this time around.  
It's peaceful, quiet and the most relaxed he's seen his dad be in a long time. Cole tells him all about his college courses, about how he's almost flunked one of them but is studying hard for his final test. How he's still considering switching majors altogether, for the second time. His dad has always been easy to talk about these things, never expecting Cole to be perfect, just wanting him to be happy.

His dad is looking out over the balcony, as he takes another sip from his soda. It's still a little too cold to be sitting outside for a long time, but it won't take too long anymore. Summer is steadily approaching and Cole's immensely looking forward to not having to worry about college for a while and potentially taking his dad for a vacation - if he can get him to stop feeling bad about this, that is.

"I still feel like it's my fault," he says and doesn't look at Cole.   
He knows his dad doesn't like to talk about feelings, so him bringing it up at all, seems like progress to Cole.  
"Dad," he protests.   
He hates how much he always blames himself for everything. It's a habit he just can't seem to shake, just like Cole can't shake his own impulsiveness.  
"It's fine, really," he insists, but his father doesn't seem convinced.

Everyone would have been able to see that his parents' marriage wouldn't last forever. Despite their best efforts, Cole has never seen them look at each other like people who are in love. Both his mom and dad seem happier for it, so he doesn't mind. He only wishes he could get his dad to believe him.

He however is still staring off somewhere in the distance, looking so uncomfortable that all Cole wants to do is pull him into a hug.  
He is about to do so when his dad starts speaking.  
"I'm gay."  
His voice is barely louder than a whisper, but Cole hears it all the same.  
"Oh."  
It all falls into place, starts to make sense at that moment.  
His dad still won't look at him, so he scooches over and pulls him into an awkward side hug.  
"I love you, dad. You know that, right?"  
His dad returns the hug but still won’t look at him.   
"I love you too, kiddo. I just feel like I let both you and mom down."  
"Dad, stop it. I don't know about mom, but I just want both of you to be happy. That's all that matters to me."  
"Well. She does seem rather happy with her new boyfriend," his dad replies with a lopsided smile. He ruffles through his hair and Cole makes a weak noise of protest. This hairstyle takes a while to achieve.

"So you're okay with this?", his dad asks and it breaks his heart his dad would have ever thought otherwise.  
"Of course I am."  
"Thank god."

They're sitting there, just talking more about Cole's college, where to go on their vacation, and what movies they've watched lately and Cole's never seen his dad so happy. He seems as if he feels freer, as if breathing comes a little easier to him. He wishes he could have had all of this a little earlier but he's glad all the same that his dad finally feels free to be himself.

"You're the best son anyone could ever ask for, you know that, right?"  
He shakes his head and grins.  
"You're the best dad anyone could ever ask for, you know that, right?"  
His dad looks like he's about to protest, but he doesn't. Small progress, too.

Cole will have to leave soon enough, he has classes way too early in the morning. But it's important to him, that his dad knows.  
"I'm so glad you told me, dad."  
Another ruffle through his hair, but Cole doesn't particularly mind.  
"Me too, kiddo."

"Oh! Since mom has a new boyfriend now, we should pair you up with someone too!"  
His dad rolls his eyes, predictably so. He's not usually all too open to change, especially change that would be good for him.

Still, Cole is even more stubborn than his father could ever be, so a few minutes later, he's set up his father with a dating app and together they make fun of the weirdest profiles they stumble upon but swipe right on a few of the more normal-looking ones. 

It's the most he's heard his father laugh in a while and that thought makes him smile as well.  
His first match is with a guy named Connor, and after a few minutes of arguing he even gets his dad to message him. 

It's funny, looking back at that moment, years later, as he's standing in a church and watching his dad getting married for the second time in his life. But looking at Connor and him, Cole has a feeling that this time around, it might just last.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this series! I hope you all had a nice Pride Month, even with everything that's going on, and that you enjoyed this series. :)


End file.
